itherapy box again!
by Mari13ssa
Summary: What I think would happen if Carly took Sam and Freddie to the therapy box from iSam's mom
1. Chapter 1

**_OK sorry if this comes out before the next chapter of my other story but this story just popped into my head it's 2:13 and this idea popped up in my sleep so I hope u like it please read an review and if u get a chance stop by my other story xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own iCarly, actually I'm on my way to the recording studio I just happen to like being dressed up as a teenage girll all the time :P

* * *

**This is all on the normal PoV nobody's thoughts included (if u want me to include them or make a continuation or whatever please revieew!)**

* * *

Sam and Freddie were at it again they had been like that for quite a while and Carly finished making her spaguetti tacos and yelled at them to stop, however they didn't.

"You haven't tasted foreign bacon!"

"You haven't learned a foreign language!"

"I speak Itallian!"

"Well I speak Spanish and Frech!"

"Well no girl will ever love you"

"you've never had a decent boyfriend either"

"Like you have!"

"ButI'm not going desperately going around looking for someone I already know who I like"

"for the cazillionth time: Carly will NEVER love you"

They hadn't noticed but during their fight Carly, Spencer and Gibby managed to get them to Dr. Pschnieder's office, you know the one Carly took Sam and her mom to.

Meanwhile Sam and Freddie kept arguing Carly explained to the doctor that they were friends and they acted like that on a regular basis and she needs them to get along better for everybody's sake. The doctor slowly opens the therapy box up and Carly leads her friends inside and doesn't go in remembering what happened last time.

"No nub, It's harder to play guitar than to fence!

"Fencing takes skill and pratice!"

"And what playing guitar doesn't it's even harder beacuse you gotta memorize stuff, like the chords plus anyone can fence!"

"Nuh uh! Fencing isn't something you learn overnight, unless you're a Benson"

"You're irritating, I need food!"

She spun around and found a wall no more Carly's counter.

"What the chizz where are we?"

"Sam, is it me or are we trapped here, the door won't open"

"Finnally after 5 hours of continuos fighting you react, 2 hours ago, Spence, gibby and me brought you here and explained to the doctor you guys needed to get along better and he put you guys in there and didn't even notice."

"WOW really? 5 hours I think we broke our reccord demon"

"True, how did we not notice, I bet it was the dork's giant head that didn't let me see where I was going"

"Well this nub's giant head is the one you couldn't stop talking to for 5 hours"

And so they kept fighting

* * *

Mean while Spencer and gibby went to the Shay apartment to take one of Spencer's masterpieces to an exhibit, they were having some technical difficulties.

"Dude, didn't you say the exhibit started at 6"

"yeahp what about it Gibs"

"Well you're driving like and old lady and it's already 6:02"

"WHAT"

Then Spencer drove faster and Gibby took his shirt off

"Ok we're her, good thing it's not my turn yet, let's put in in my spot"

"Sure"

"Oh my gosh you're Spenecer Shay, I've heard a lot about you" said a female voice

"Well in fact I am but I'm sorry I happen to not know you"

"My name is Marie, Marie Artousoi"

"The critic?, wow such an honor, I'm a huge admirer"

"Thanks and I'm fawn of your work, this is a great piece here"

"Thank you"

"Well nice meeting you, I've go to go"

"Hey spence who's the pretty lady?"

"She's the critic, I think she really liked my work"

"Great maybe you can ask her out later"

"true, hey what time is it?"

"Almost nine"

"Oh my gosh we gotta go get the guys from the therapist"

"Let's go"

* * *

"Fine demon you win you're better cooler and awesomer than icecream, now you happy?"

"Yes, very"

"I wanna get out of here"

"You can't! until you're completely nice to each other and promise to be better and nicer to each other"said the doctor

"Hey Carls man those two haven't been nice yet?"said Gibby

"All they do is fight and Stop and they get bored so they start fighting again"

"look you two we can leave you in there all night and until it's necesary but you're gonna come out being nicer and better friends." said the Dr.

"We're not even friends" said Sam

"We're not?" said Freddie

"I mean you just tolerate me for Carly and I do the same right?"

"You do, ouch"

"What do you mean, you actually think I'll believe you like hanging out with the person who constantly is mean to you!"

"Well -"

"Look we all know you're drooling over Carly all the time, adn you tolerate me cause I'm her friend"

"That's not true, not a single phrase in that is true, 1 I'm over Carly, and 2 I do like hanging out with you even if we do fight a lot"

"Really"

"I mean yeah, you're cool, funny, pretty-" He quickly shut up wide eyed when he realized what he just said

"What did you just say?" Sam asked wide eyed but witha a small smirk in her face

"You know what fine I'll say it, but you gotta be quiet until I finish"

"You're constantly mean to me but I got used to it and didn't even mind I liked being acknowledged by you even if it was by insults, Then whe we fight I actually do it cause I get lost in your eyes and to have you fight with me is the only way I can keep staring at them without anyone noticing, and the smile on your face when I finnally give up, I do it just so I can see that smile that makes me wanna smile."

"W- wa-what?

"I know you might wanna kill me and I understand if you don't like me back but I gotta do this now or I'll explode"

"What do you-"

She was cut off by Freddie crashing his lips onto hers. She didn't think twice and answered the kiss. She grabbed his neck, thenhe grabbed her waist and kept kissing, after about 13 seconds they pulled away and Sam smiled and Freddie smirked.

"How's that for an apology he yealled"

The doctor opened the door and Carly, Gibby and Spencer were all passed out on the floor.

* * *

IDK should I continue it, please review xD


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's PoV

Ok great we're out but man did the dork mean it or did he do it all just to get out?

"What the chiz why is everyone dead here?"

"I don't know, wanna go to the groovie smoothies?"

"I -"

just then my cell phone rang, it was just a message from Mel telling me that she missed me, ugh! Wait I can use it as an excuse to leave I'm not ready to face it if it's all just a big lie, I mean I like Freddie I really do and I don't want our friendship ruined if I take what he said seriously and he didn't mean it.

"Oh man my mom wants me to go home now and help her cause she locked herself out"

"Oh, I can walk you home if you want"

"NO, I mean thanks but she's not properly clothed" I said with a smile

I didn't know if I should kiss him goodbye or what to do

"Bye" I simply said walking out the door I heard him yell.

"Wait!"

I came back to the door as I was opening it I said "Yeap" then when it was fully open I felt aa pair of lips crash into mine.

* * *

Pleaseee review and tell me what you think! and if you have any ideas and or sugesstionsssss ALSO!

Oh and check out Omnistar's stories!

And if you have an awesome story I'm a loyal reader and reviewer! let me know the name and I'll check it out


	3. Chapter 3

WOW looong time no write sorry about that anyway I wanna quickly tell you guys I'll be more dedicated to this story :) and tell you that I ended my other story iknewit if u haven't read it check it out :)

I'm sooo happy!

And I also wanted 2 tell u guys how psyched I am for iOMG, though I'm not sure seddie will happen I can't wait 4 it and I also suuuper hyped up because of the KCAs!

iCarly got best TV Showyaay!

and JENNETTE MCCURDY got favorite TV SIDEKICK yaaaaaaaaaay!

Jennette is a huuuge inspiration to me I guess I could say I'm her biggest fan! so I kept tweeting about it bcuz I couldn't help myself I was too psyched and she did something amazing she Messaged me ! EEeeeeeeeep!

here's a pic: http:/ twitpi . com/4gcwgk (without the spaces: Stupid fanfiction not allowing links) check it out! xD

OK I've rambled enough now on to the story...

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

I didn't know if I should kiss him goodbye or what to do

"Bye" I simply said walking out the door I heard him yell.

"Wait!"

I came back to the door as I was opening it I said "Yeap" then when it was fully open I felt a pair of lips crash into mine.

...

My only thought was Oh My Gosh. (AN: sorry couldn't help myself)

But wait does this mean he likes me I'm confused. I pulled away quickly. My eyes were wide in shock.

I then made a run for it.

I heard him running and yelling my name but I needed to get out of there quickly.

I'm running far enough but I bet he's still looking for me where should I go, well where can I go so he won't find me?

My house was too obvious and so was Carly's, Groovy Smoothies was too, where do I go?

I know I'll hide in the park and wait an hour or two then go home.

* * *

Freddie's PoV:

UGH! I'm soo stupid!

I thought she liked me back. I hate myself right now.

I shouldn't have kissed her.

I can't loose Sam, she means too much to me.

(after about an hour of looking for her he went home, mostly because his cellphone battery was about to die, and he didn't want that to happen in case sam called him).

* * *

Pleaseee review and tell me what you think! and if you have any ideas and or sugesstionsssss ALSO!

I'll be uploading in a little while just wanted to give u guys something right now! xD

Oh and check out Omnistar's stories!

And if you have an awesome story I'm a loyal reader and reviewer! let me know the name and I'll check it out


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (please read) OK, I'm sooo soo sorry for putting this story on hold 4 sooo long but tons has happened, for starters I swiched schools, then I moved, family issues (deaths included) suckish summer job with no payment,... the list goes on. So I guess all that kinda took my inspiration away, though I've been reading and reviewing basically daily :P I hadn't had much of an imput so I meant to update on Friday but my mom took my internet away 4 not cleaning my room, yesterday my uncle came from colombia for his birthday so I wasn't at home at all:/ So here I am today please read and review and even if you don't read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Previously on itherapy box again:

Freddie's PoV:

UGH! I'm soo stupid!

I thought she liked me back. I hate myself right now.

I shouldn't have kissed her.

I can't loose Sam, she means too much to me.

(after about an hour of looking for her he went home, mostly because his cellphone battery was about to die, and he didn't want that to happen in case sam called him).

Nobody's PoV:

Sam was asleep in her room with a buckett of OFC, Oklahoma Fried Chicken, next to her.

Meanwhile Freddie was arriving at her house. He knocked on the door and got no response, he then saw a new development in the Puckett door-frame, a doorbell. He pressed the button and waited, he then heard footsteps coming.

Finally the door opened to reveal Mrs. Puckett in a bath-robe.

"Ya lost or somethin' kid?" she said while munchin' on some chips with ranch dressing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Puckett I was wonderin' if Sam was here." he said trying to look behind her.

"If she broke something or someone I'm not payin'" she replied with a frown on her face.

"No she didn't brake anything, at least not yet... but I kinda need to talk to her." He said still trying to look for Sam behind .

"Look kid she just had dinner and fell asleep so why don't ya try her cellphone I don't want her yappin' about why I let someone in and woke her up." she said as she began grabing the door.

"Oh, ok thanks, sorry goodnight ma'am."

But just as she was about to close the door, he said:

"Wait, could you please not tell her I was here?"

"Sure thing, I actually think I wouldn't have remembered anyway." she replied.

She then slammed the door as Freddie walked back home and Sam looked at him from her bed-room window.

* * *

**Ok sorry it wasn't soo long but I needed to upload something because my internet's been stupid, so I cut it in two the next chapter should be up in about an hour or two depending on the cooperation of my internet.**

**BTW who else is psyched about iLost My Mind OMGSHHHH the promo's make it look Frickentastic!**

**And stay tooned on the teen choice awards 4 the iCarly nominations and Jennette for country singer :D**

**Oh, and b4 I go please let me know if you have an awesome Seddie or Cat and Robbie story so I can check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Finally uploaded my internet's jank and it's raining so it's worst but I just had 5 cherry smoothies and I got no cable and I'm hyper and the internet keeps leaving so I got nothing better to do than to keep writting, which means I have the next one already written and I promise it's waaay longer than this one but I'd like some reviews in exchange for it :P**

**Oh and a special shout-out to my first reviewer for the last chptr to: **

**DannySamLover20**

* * *

_Previously on itherapy box again:_

**_Nobody's PoV:_**

_But just as she was about to close the door, he said:_

_"Wait, could you please not tell her I was here?"_

_"Sure thing, I actually think I wouldn't have remembered anyway." she replied._

_She then slammed the door as Freddie walked back home and Sam looked at him from her bed-room window._

* * *

**Still Nobody's PoV (A/N: sorry it's just easier besides more realistic in the episodes they don't show the PoV's ;) )**

As Freddie was getting to his door Carly popped out of her appartment and pinned him to his wall.

"What the heck was that?"

"Why I don't know what you're talking about Carly?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm talking about you spilling your gutts than slobbering on my Best Friend's face" she yelled in his face.

"Okay Carly hold-up" he said taking himself away from her.

"Look to begin with I'm not even sure about what happened inside the box or aoutside of it all I know is that I need to talk to Sam tommorrow morning so I need you to do me a favor and for once not meddle. And secondly I did not slobber on her face it's called kissing you should be more familiar with it than me." he said leaving a very stunned Carly with wide eyes and mouth in the hallway.

Sam was at home debating on wether or not to call Carly to tell her and get her to help her out with her dilemma, Melanie's boarding school was having a field-trip and her cell-phone was dead, so she thought about calling Carly but thought that Freddie could be with her, so she did something unexpected.

"..." the beeping sounds of the line scared her, what if someone else picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Benson..."

* * *

**Oooooh! I just loove leaving people in hanging :P**

**I'm kidding review 4 the next chptr please :D And If you could tell me your favorite line from this chaptr that would ROCK! **

**BTW who else is psyched about iLost My Mind OMGSHHHH the promo's make it look Frickentastic!**

**JUST 6 MORE DAYS! Suspense is killing me. Look:**

**13 (the day of the premiere) is my favorite number for those who didn't know (mmm my name)**

**8 (the seddie number) is the number of the month, meaning August it the 8th month**

**Me HYPERRR!**

**_Oh, and b4 I go please let me know if you have an awesome Seddie or Cat and Robbie story so I can check it out._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Finally uploaded my internet's jank And maany many many other problems u guys probably don't care about. Anyways who else loved the Seddie we got for all 4 chptrs and if u notice in IQ it still doesn't confirm nor deny the events od iLove you ( u know the ending) I don't wanna ruin it for those who haven't seen it :P**

**I know it's kinda short but don't shoot me I wanted to post something but I'm finishing the next chapter right now and it's at least more than twice as long.**

**Oh and a special shout-out to my first reviewer for the last chptr to:**

_**LyshaLuvsSeddie xD**_

* * *

_Previously on itherapy box again:_

**_Nobody's PoV:_**

"..." the beeping sounds of the line scared her, what if someone else picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Benson..."

"Samantha? Freddie isn't here right now."

"I was actually hoping you would answer Mrs. Benson"

"Really? What is it then? Are you alright? Is Freddie Ok?"

"He's fine I actually thought maybe I could talk to you, you see I really need to talk to someone and my mom's not here and she wouldn't be of much help, my sister won't answer her phone and I don't wanna talk to either Carly or Spencer right now."

"Why aren't you talking to Freddie then?"

"You see Mrs. B I'm kinda confused by Freddie right now and I wanted to ask you about it since, well he's your son I suppose you know him best."

"You know Samantha why don't you come over and we can talk he said he'd be out until 8."

"Sure, and Mrs. B..."

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks"

Sam smiled to herself as she went for a jacket to make her way to Bushwell Plaza. Meanwhile Mrs. Benson smiled at her apartment, thinking how much she would've liked to have a daughter to talk to like she was going to with Sam and was actually liking the idea of talking to Sam.

For some reason she was happier it'd be Sam than Carly per say.

* * *

**Oooooh! I just loove leaving people in hanging :P**

**I'm kidding review 4 the next chptr please :D And If you could tell me your favorite line from this chaptr that would ROCK!**

**_Oh, and b4 I go please let me know if you have an awesome Seddie or Cat and Robbie from Victorious or Patricia and Jerome from HOA story so I can check it out._**

**_I'm currently trying to work on one for each of them this is the seddie story that has only 8 chapters to go then I plan on starting a new one :) And As we speak I'm finishing a Patrome story._**

**_I Promise to upload tommorrow if I at least get a couple of reviews xD_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys quick author's note: I'm soooo sorry I've been out of this for a while but I've had a loooot of problems you see I just graduated high school and I'm entering college August 1st therefore I thought since right now I'm at a pretty good point and I started getting inspiration again from my dreams I should continue my stories I think this story has only 2 or 3 more chapters to go because ever since the new iCarly episodes I sorta lost SEDDIE inspiration but let's not be sad and continue shall we?...

Previously on itherapyboxagain!:

"You know Samantha why don't you come over and we can talk he said he'd be out until 8."

"Sure, and Mrs. B..."

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks"

Sam smiled to herself as she went for a jacket to make her way to Bushwell Plaza. Meanwhile Mrs. Benson smiled at her apartment, thinking how much she would've liked to have a daughter to talk to like she was going to with Sam and was actually liking the idea of talking to Sam.

For some reason she was happier it'd be Sam than Carly per say.

Sam rushed herself to Bushwell Plaza careful to look out for Freddie or Carly who could be out looking for her. She got on the elevator and pressed the very familiar number 8, this time though she'd be going into the apartment in front of the one she practically lived at. Instead of going straight in like she was accustomed to she knocked on the door. After hearing a few steps the door handle began to move. Her heart had never beaten as hard or loudly before she thought she was going to pass out until she saw a familiar pair of blue/gray eyes in front of her.

"Hello Samantha" Said Mrs. Benson

"Hi Mrs. B"

"Well come on in"

They both walked until they reached the living-room's couch where they both sat down.

"So Samantha…"

"Sam, please call me Sam I hate Samantha"

"Ok, Sam why is it you needed to talk to me about Freddie, Did you do something to my Freddiebear?"

Sam had begun to wonder where the wacky Mrs Benson was and now she fouond her.

"Look lady I didn't do anything to him if anything he did something to me, and before you ask what Im not going to tell you."

"then why did you come here and asked to talk to me then?"

"Maybe this was a mistake…" Sam said as she began to get up.

"WAIT, I mean just forget I said anything and tell me what you cae here to tell me."

"But that's the thing see, I have no idea why I called you or why I ran here to see you it's just confusing. Ok?"

Mrs. Benson smiled softly looking at Sam like some sort of lost kid you see at a supermarket trying to act tough and cool but is desperately looking for their momy in between a crowd of creepy strangers.

"Samantha, sorry Sam, what happened earlier, did you have some sort of fight with Carly and Freddie or did they do something to upset you?"

"No it's, look I'm going to be honest here but I need you to promise me this stays between us, and I'm only trusting you because outside of my wack-o family, T-BO and Spencer you're the only adult I know. I can't talk to my mom she's out of town my sister lost her cell-phone and Spencer…. I just don't want to go across the hall just yet."

"Oh, I see it's boy troubles right? Did I get it right ooooh! I'm so excited I always wanted a daughter and Freddie doesn't like to talk to me about girls."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I got a little carried away, ok you can trust me but I just have 1 question before, does any of this involve my Freddiekinns?"

Cliffhanger ok I'm sorry but I just wanted to let you guys know I was still alive and upload something before I completely forgot about this story so… I'll be back later on today with another longer chapter, it just started raining though so I want to upload quickly in case my internet fails because of the storm ttyl, 3 y'all PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
